The present invention relates generally to the field of devices that are responsive to acceleration, particularly to devices which provide switching action in response to multiple threshold levels of acceleration and specifically to miniature mechanical switching devices fabricated from silicon.
As performance requirements have advanced there has been an increased demand for acceleration switches which are smaller in size and lower in cost but offer improved accuracy and reliability. Micromechanical devices of silicon can be batch-fabricated using silicon technology and as such can be made to high accuracy and high reliability at relatively low cost.